monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-33551442-20171208013727
Here are my top ten monsters for the games for deniers. (I will only put the best ones of the nemesis since if i do put all the nemesis it will just be a list of nemesis). Deniers 1: Xiron The Ruby 2: Timerion 3:Hydraltila: Riftmaker 4:Thetys 5: Frosbite 6: Hackster 7:Jasastaur 8:Cavenfish 9:Krampus 10:Caillech Note: If a monster CAN be a denial but is not usually classified in the Metagame AS a Denier it will not be in the list. Example: Llum (Magic) Incredible speed and aoe stun but is classified as a supporter) Samuel is not a denier but a supporter that acts like a denier if he was classified as a denier he will surely be #1 Explanitions 1- Xiron has 4 moves that is surely going to deny ethier all of the mosnters or ethier one. Ruby explosion is a almost guarnteed aoe that gives 2 CONTROL effects to ALL enemies meaning they will have 2 effects that are ethier freeze, stun, MEGA STUN, Possessed, POSSESSED 2 TURNS. This means she has 40% on putting a 2 turn control effect and that is only on ONE monsters 40% for each monster to be two turned denied. THEN she has another aoe giving 1 control effect to all enemies and again IT CAN BE a 2 turn denial. She has a Cooldowns activated and a stamina drain for one enemy! which means they never miss. Ruby implosion is to 2 negative effects to one enemy which is a added bonus to her. 2- Timerion, yes i said it Timerion a non nemesis at #2. Why? His stats dont look so good. His trait artificat. HE CANNOT BE DENIED (Except stamina drain and cooldowns activated). Timerion dosent care if the denier goes first. Aoe stun? Nope Aoe Freeze? Nope Aoe Possesion? Nope, Here take this cooldowns activated Aoe! oh and also i can deny any of you and get an extra turn! Oh your attacker is going to kill my team, space time makes it so you cant damage us :D. Oh going to deny my team? Looped damage will deny you aswell! And guess what i have artifact so i won't be denied and deniers never have strength runes (If it does timerion will just outspeed it). Timerion rule-Avoid thetys and your golden 3-Hydratilia has a aoe freeze and aoe stun, can counter thetys and gives immunity to his team. That is amazing. Thetys is a main denier in the metagame and this changes PVP and war. His aoe freeze and stun is a good way to approach the enemy with 2 aoe. His trait is great due to many freezing deniers with a higher speed. Riftmaker is what i prefer since the icebringer ONLY has aoe freezes. Try to keep a mixture since you may not know it a monster is immune to one of them. Also the riftmaker has a faster speed aswell 4-Thetys is also gamebreaking only because of her famous move stamina devourers. This move NEVER MISSES and it guarnteed on ALL monsters (except with some counter monsters) Her trait is very useful to her making a small chance effects with mix. This is great for the fact for her low speed, but she still can be denied.Elite sea troops is also amazing giving full stamina and damage boost and precison But gamebreaking moves and good trait is great for this monster. Just a little bonus she also has a one monster freeze and aoe 50% freeze 5-Frostbite sits at 5. His gamebreaking moves change the metagame. He has aoe freeze WITH a full stamina drain. This gives him advantages over monster with hardened bulwark tough freeze etc. He also has another aoe freeze giving more denial. Its not over! Icy leech takes away all stamina from one monsters. Artic boost is very useful giving a 50% stamina back and double damage! But he stays here due to his bad trait and bad speed. If you outspeed your opponent they will have a bad time - Sans 6- Hackster is amazing. Aoe Hack and Aoe Stun with a additional time stop and double damage + Hacked combo. This hamster is deadly. Aoe hack is just another way to say as possesion. He has great speed and overall great stats. But what keeps him done is his trait and the new update. His trait immune to magnetize is horrible for him. The new udpate is that some monsters with specific traits will not be affected by hack anymore and now they are immune. This hurts hackster in the metagame but he is stil gamebreaking 7- Jasastaur. Jas (Nickname) has this one stat that stands out. HIS GOSH DARN SPEED. His speed of 3531 is one of the fastest speeds in the game. Not only that but he has a aoe possesion with nightmares. Nimghtmares is just there for some reason but possesion with his speed is just amazing. He also has a 2 turn possesion just for additional denial!. The thing is that is his only aoe denial moves. This is bad since in wars dark usually has immune to possesion trait. While only one aoe denial moves he is very unique with hsi aoe 50% drain and protection from darkness. Jas with his aoe possesion and his gamebreaking speed is Awesomee. 8- Cavenfish. ahhhh back then he was the #1 go to denier. But since later on the game he has soonly faded away. That does not stop him ethier way. With his aoe stun, aoe freeze, and his spammable aoe 50% stun he is a very good denier. His speed of 3454 is the slower denier speed for the presesnt. Higher speed than i might of reconsider. But his aoes make it hard for the enemy. But all you have to do to cavenfish is jsut get a faster monster with aoe stun or aoe possesion or stamina drain and deny him. If not caven fish will just give your team just a lunch of aoe denials. His aoe can be countered by the traits of bulwark, hardened tough etc and his speed just isnt enough to compete with these newly monsters. But the pirate is still going! 9-Krampus. Krampus just has a aoe freeze and amazing speed with Jas of 3531. He also has a one hit freeze target. He is very good in team wars since aoe freeze is new to the dark element. Although to be honest this is pretty much it. He has a 2 negative burning/posion one hit enemey but it is not guarnteed to be a denying effect. He is fast and has a aoe denying skill that is all that matters but it can be countered by the traits hardened,bulwark,etc and also immune to freeze which is very bad for him 10-Caillech. She has pretty good speed and pretty good moves such as aoe freeze, two freeze on one enemy and gives protection to stun freeze and daze. Although this is good but they can still be dneied by stamina drain and possesion. Her speed is in the middle of the denying speed, not slow but not Really fast. For this she can be denied with stun and possesion like caven fish. She is still a great denier for your team and will grant you wins in your monster legends journey. Thank you for your time if you have a complaint or suggestion please dont be afraid to reply. Tell me if i missed any monsters. Thank you! Also Lucid ill challenge your words everyday :)